Return to the Hellmouth
by Vadim
Summary: Buffy has been dead for a month. Anya remembers of a way to bring her back...Giles departs...Spike deals with the crisis his own way. Surprise visits from old friends and unlikely help from old enemies add fuel to the already blazing fire! Soon to be upda
1. Default Chapter

To Live for the Fight

" Hit me again, damn it!"

" I'm sorry, sir, but for your own safety I'll have to cut you off."

The bartender was a scrawny young fellow. It had only been his second day on the job and already he was faced with a "situation". He was trained to handle any kind of dilemma thrown his way, but no set of rules were going to assist him here and he knew it.

" My health is the last thing you have to worry 'bout, mate! Now if you don't bloody give me another shot, yours will be a different matter!" 

This last statement had been said in such a matter that the nearby occupants of two tables had slowly begun to approach the stranger sitting at the bar.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to please leave the bar immediately," the bartender stated in a stern voice, seeing that he had some helpful hands if needed.

Getting off his stool, the stranger in the black duster thanked the tender and, brushing by the husky occupants of the tables by him, walked out of the bar.

"Who in the hell was that son of a bitch?"

"I don't know, he didn't talk much, just asked for the drinks," the young fellow answered as he collected the empty shot glasses off the table. A bright light outside the window soon caught his attention. It was a clear moon-lit night outside so the light was easily visible. It was easily visible, but visible a bit too late.

" Ooooh shit!!!" 

He made a break for the back exit, but his small frame wasn't fast enough. The bartender was the only one who had a chance of escaping for not another head turned to see the light. The doors went first, then most of the front windows, followed by the tables. The actual bar got the worst of it. Old vodka bottles from around the world were scattered on the hood of Ben's old Ford Taurus. It "was" Ben's car. Now it was Spike's. As the left door slowly opened against the force of all the fallen rubble, the bleached blond vamp got out and surveyed the area. The impeding dust prevented him from getting a full visual, but he could still smell it. He smelled the rushing blood from all of his victims. He didn't intend for this to happen, all he wanted was to drink. And drink he would. From all the heartless bodies that prevented him to drink in peace. As he approached the young bartender who was crushed by the rubble Spike smirked, showing his amusement. He was alive, barely.

" Stupid fool. Couldn't have given a guy another one. Had to follow the rules, didn't ya mate?" Spike was looking the guy straight in the face, or whatever was left of it. " Too bad. It was a jolly old place. Could've gotten used to it." He left it at that. 

Spike wasn't a killer. At least not for the moment. Someone probably saw something by now and had already called the police. Spike wasn't going to stick around to find out. The bar was near the outskirts of town, by morning he wouldn't be. 

********

The grass was still wet. Dawn looked down at her grass-smothered feet. She looked at her blue sandals. She knew that it had stormed the night before, but they looked cool and she didn't have anyone to tell her otherwise. If anyone would protest anything Dawn did, she'd still end up doing it. Dawn wasn't the same anymore. She wasn't the precious key anymore. She had taken her sister's advice right before she died. She would live. She would live life to its fullest and she would love it. She wasn't loving it right now though. As she slowly approached the crypt door, she knew what was about to happen. Nothing. The same nothing that had happened the twelve previous times she tried knocking on the rusted door. He wasn't going to be there. He hadn't been there ever since that night. ** Spike, where are you? I need you....please,** Dawn pleaded in her mind. She had some flowers with her. They were beautiful. Various sizes and colors, which she had spent numerous days looking for. They were for him. As were the others that were now laying by the front of his door.

Dawn had forgiven Spike that night. She had come up to his near lifeless body after the fight and she had hugged him. She told him that she knew it wasn't his fault and then fell into his arms weeping. They wept together. They left the construction site together that night with her in his arms, clinging to him as if he was her greatest friend. And to her, he was. They made the long journey back to the Summers' home. There they wept and talked and wept some more. Arrangements had to be made, but not that night. That night all anyone could do was cry. Dawn would fall asleep in his arms that night. His soft hand stroked through her long beautiful hair as she rested her head on his chest. She never noticed him go. No one had. He disappeared into the night. He left no insight into where he was heading and why he'd gone, but did leave a letter on the dining room table. It was addressed to Dawn and consisted of only a few words, but his message was clear:

Dear Dawn,

When you need me, I'll be there.

Love, Spike

No one had seen him since. It had been about a month now since Buffy died and Spike disappeared. Dawn had never lost hope, but she was slowly starting to slip. She needed Spike now yet he wasn't there. ** You promised Spike, you promised!**

As Dawn disappeared into the streets of Sunnydale, the flowers that she had brought along with her lay there, yet another time, soaking up the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Giles liked to play his guitar when he was in a somber mood

Giles liked to play his guitar when he was in a somber mood. He used to play in bars back in England, but rarely had time to play amidst the "Glory" days. But now after Buffy's death he didn't have much to do and resorted to playing his guitar to pass the time. Nothing too serious. He had known some Neil Young material, but also played some Dave Matthew's Band. It helped him get away. Get away into his own world where the worst thing that could happen to him was the realization that the second he stopped playing he'd be back. He had trained her well. Maybe too well.

Giles had gotten up from playing to get himself something to drink. As he walked towards the kitchen, he couldn't stop thinking of her. The times they sat on the couch and had their all-important discussions on how to fight various enemies. The times they all sat around his table, researching and reading different books. It brought a tear to his eye. He shook his head. ** I've got to stop. She's gone. Let it go. Maybe they can bring her back. How? What will she be like? No, she's gone. You can't bring her back.** Giles' mind was overflowing with thoughts and hopes and denial. Finally, he reached the frig. When he opened the door, the frig light brought him back to the matter at hand. ** What to drink?** He thought, hesitated, and grabbed a beer. **Gotta stop hanging around that damn vampire!** Guzzling down about half the can, a thought crossed his mind, ** Where could Spike have gone?** The last time Giles had seen the vamp was the night of Buffy's death. He left abruptly after that. ** Eh, he'll be back.** At this precise moment all Giles cared about was finishing his beer and getting back to his heaven. He slowly walked over and slumped back into his chair, grabbing his guitar in the process. A couple of minutes into strumming some meaningless tune, the phone rang. It took about three rings for Giles to slip out of his heaven.

" Hello."

" Rupert, how are you doing?" The voice was familiar. Still, Giles had to analyze it for a second.

" Quentin, that you?"

" Of course, Rupert. I was just calling to find out how you were feeling."

" I'm feelin' better. I try not to think about it that much. Now drop the damn pity act and tell me what the hell you really want."

" Are you sitting down, Rupert?"

" Yes I'm bloody sitting down, now what is it?"

" Well, there's no easy way to tell you this."

" You're going to tell me anyhow, so what's the point in delaying it? Tell me." At this point Giles was fully out of his world and was about to take a deep plunge into the real one.

"You're being terminated."

************** 

Downtown Sunnydale was pact. Nothing like Manhattan pact, but still pact. The streets were filled with cars, both parked and moving, but luckily for the two witches they preferred to walk. They could float by now, but didn't want the unnecessary attention. Besides, the streets were pact and not the sidewalks. They were out doing the shopping, with Willow leading the way, pointing out various shops where they could stop by next. 

Dawn was supposed to be back at the Summers' house, but they knew that she probably wasn't. Willow and Tara had moved out of the dorm and now lived in the Summers' home. This way they could look after Dawn easier and they liked the extra space. A month into it and the whole "looking after Dawn" plan wasn't really working yet. They all felt too sorry for her, and couldn't really say no. They usually just told her to be careful. Dawn preferred the house to the Magic Shop. She said that she was sick of reading dumb spells and witchcraft stuff, and wanted to forget about all the demon stuff. She wanted to be ordinary. What Dawn needed was a person who could be there for her at the house to look after her and hang out with her. This person was yet to be found.

" Ooh, look at that pastry shop," Tara exclaimed, tapping willow lightly on the shoulder.

" You think Dawny would like some muffins?"

" I was leaning towards the donughts," Tara giggled.

" For who? You or her?"

" I don't know, maybe both...uh...me, I guess."

" Does my little kitten want some donughts?" Willow looked at Tara with a wide grin.

" Maybe, ooh, what about that cake there? That looks mighty tasteful."

" Hey, what do I look like, an ATM machine? I got a couple bucks left, but wait, I got a credit card. Do you think they take credit cards? I got American Express. Would they except it?" Once again Willow rambled on, but by now Tara had already began crossing the street towards the bakery.

" Don't worry, baby, I got enough money left," Tara's voice had trailed off as Willow hurried to catch up.

They ended up nearly clearing out the whole bakery figuring that they could just invite the rest of the gang over to help them get rid of some food if need be. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk observing all the little shops that lined the street. What they did not observe was the kid on the bike behind them, who was snatching purses left and right. He had already collected about four and had set his eyes on their bags. He came up on Willow's side, the right side, and made a grab for the bags. He had a backpack strapped to his back in which he kept the purses. Steering with his right hand, he managed to grab a bag of donughts with his left, quickly slipping the bag around his wrist and placing it back on the bar.

"Hey!!" Willow yelled. " Come back here you creep!! That's not yours!! Give it back!"

"Will, forget it. It's just a bag of donughts. We got three more bags." Tara had just realized what had happened and was trying to tame her friend.

"No! That little brat will just keep on doing it to every defenseless person he sees! Well, I won't have it!" Willow looked the kid down, who by this time was already a couple of shops away. She dropped all her bags and, in a swift motion, raised her right hand, pointing it at the kid.

"Halt." Her voice was barely audible, but the damage was done.

As he sped away the boy couldn't stop laughing. It was like taking candy from a baby. He had been doing it for quite some time. No one ever got a good look at the kid and he always wore a different attire. He was only sixteen, but he was a smart one. No one ever had a chance to give chase or even call the police for the kid quickly disappeared. Not this time. He never looked back, but he figured he was at least a couple hundred feet from his last victim. The young and defenseless girl looked pretty cute from behind, the boy had decided. Right now all that mattered was getting away, but he wouldn't. Suddenly, in the midst of pedaling, his bike stalled, screeching to a halt. The kid had no chance. In all his laughing he had accidentally let go of the bar with his left hand. When the bike stopped, he didn't. He went flying onto the hood of a parked car, where he lay sprawled out and bloodied.

" Wha...ouh...ooh shi..t....," the kid mumbled through the blood that was coming from his nose and entering his half-open mouth.

"Willow, oh my God!!" Tara cried. " What in the world did you do?!?!"

" I...I...d..don't know," Willow had answered, amazed herself at the scene that had just past. " Something just came over me. I didn't mean to hurt him. Just to stop him."

" Well you past with flying colors!" Tara quickly ran to the boy with Willow right by her side.

A million different things were running through Willow's mind as she ran up to the boy. ** What have I done? I'm not a bad person, I...I just tried to stop him. Why didn't I just let him go? Oh why?** By this time the whole street had literally stopped to stare at the unfolding scene. The boy struggled to get up under his own power, but finally did.

" Oh my God, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" Willow was already by the boy's side, trying to help him as much as possible.

" Hey, lay off man! I'm fine!" He swiped at his nose. " Just a little bloody nose!"

" I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Willow was almost in tears.

The boy looked up to see that the person that was comforting him was the same girl that he had just mugged moments ago.

" Listen, I should be the one apologizing, not you. I stole your bag. You didn't do a thing." Willow had only now realized that no one was aware of her powers and no one had realized that it was her that caused all this. No one except for Tara, who was now standing by her side, still astonished.

" Hey, you're not going to call the cops or anything, are you?" The boy was more worried about that than his injury.

" No, I'm not. But you have promise to never do it again."

" Oh, I promise. Don't worry, I'm through," the boy said sincerely. 

" Oh yeah, I want my donughts back."

The donughts had miraculously survived the fall, unharmed. The boy quickly handed over the donughts. The girls weren't aware of what was stored in his backpack and he was in no hurry to show them. He had to keep something. He quickly walked to his fallen bike, lifted it up and hopped on.

" Remember, never again," Tara reminded him.

" Yeah."

The boy wiped his nose and sped off.

" I still can't believe, you did that."

" I know. I can't believe it either. We got work on controlling this stuff."

Tara had now loosened up again.

" Yes, we do. But first we eat."

" Oh yeah."

They both hurried back home, where Dawn would be waiting for them.

************

" Did you just say I was terminated?" Giles heard the words clearly, but just didn't believe it.

" I'm sorry, Rupert. But you have no Slayer to look after. You trained and taught her, yet she died under your watch."

Giles could not believe what he was hearing. He was no longer in his heaven or, for that matter, in the real world. He was in hell.

" I can't believe what I'm hearing."

" We know it wasn't your fault and we're not blaming you."

" Actually, it seems that's exactly what you're bloody doing!"

" Listen Rupert, there are other jobs available with us that don't include being a watcher."

" You just told me I was terminated."

" You're no longer a watcher, for you have no one to watch over. We still need you back here in England to help us figure out where to go from here. Maybe as a researcher."

" What about Faith?"

" Well, Faith has, or had, her own watcher. You know Mr. Price, don't you?"

" You mean Wesley. Yeah, he works for Angel now."

" Who?"

" Forget it."

" Well, Faith has been locked up in jail for the past couple months."

" What about the hellmouth?"

" That's what we need you for, Giles. We need you back here to help us figure out what to do. Maybe I was a bit harsh when I said you were terminated. We just have different plans for you."

Giles was shell-shocked. He had now gotten up from his chair and was pacing in circles.

" For how long?"

" I don't know. However long it takes. It could be a couple days to a couple months, the quicker we get this resolved the better."

" But I will be coming back?"

" We've yet to decide. It is your choice. You will get paid a good amount and it is for the good of the world."

" I can't. I just can't. I have to take care of Dawn an-"

" You mean the 'Key'?"

" The Key is a person and her name is Dawn."

" Doesn't she have parents? She was made to be the Slayer's sister."

" The Slayer's name was Buffy and her mom is dead."

" What about the father?"

" Eh, the bastard is somewhere in South America. We'll just say that he doesn't exist."

" Listen Rupert, I have to go. It's your choice. You know how to reach me. You've got till Monday to decide. We're already a month behind and can't afford to lose anymore time. If you don't answer us by Monday, you'll be terminated from the Council completely. Last time I checked you weren't exactly an American citizen, were you?"

" You bloody son of a bitch!"

" Yeah, I thought not. Keep in touch." And with that the conversation ended.

Giles hung up the phone, as tears stormed his face. He tried to hold back, but couldn't.

"Oh...God, w...what has happened?" Giles fell back into his chair and wept. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hit me again

The Summers' house gave off a distinct feeling of warmth and calmness if it were to be looked upon from the outside. Lights shown in nearly every room of the house. The music was blasting so loudly that it could be heard outside through the closed doors and windows. One could actually suspect a party inside, but the house hadn't been known for it, so no one much of it. Xander and Anya made their way up the sidewalk towards the music.

" I hope there's pizza, " Anya anxiously remarked. " Especially the kind that has all the various toppings on it."

"Yeah An', pizza. Just what I need to get my mind of Buffy. "

Xander was still down about her death. Not to say that the others weren't, but Xander seemed to express it most of all. Except for Spike. But Spike hadn't been seen for weeks, and wasn't expected anytime soon. Anya tried not to think about it too much for whenever she did she'd start crying. Not as much due to the loss, but because it seemed to be the right thing to do. But tonight was different. Tonight was party night. They would all be together, eating doughnuts, laughing, talking, and just letting go. Everyone would be there, even Giles. Giles, at first, disagreed, stating that he wasn't in the mood and didn't elaborate. Finally, through her cutest voice ever, Dawn convinced him to stop by.

" It will be a blast," she had told him.

Giles had a soft spot for Dawn, not to mention doughnuts, and told her that he'd be by around eight. After hanging up the phone, Giles walked up to his window and looked outside.

" This will be interesting."

**************

" Thank you very much, pet. I'm much obliged."

" Ah, it was nothin'. For a polite young gentleman like yourself, anytime."

Young. Well he had that going for him. Spike was over a hundred and twenty and still looked like he was twenty.

" Good ol' Spike, still charmin' the ladies," Spike said to himself as he shut the enormous door on the 18-wheeler. " Ah, beautiful Sunnyhell. What bloody surprises are in store for the Big Bad now?"

Spike looked around and saw that the night was relatively peaceful. He had a small black bag in his hand, which he gripped a bit tighter as he got off the truck. It contained some blood and a small ax. ** Home it is. I bet the gang is just dying to see ol' Spike. Well, at least my little niblit will be happy to see me.** With that thought in mind, he crossed the street and headed towards home. Not his.

******

" So I was like, ' A "F"!! A freakin' "F"!!! Do you know how long I spent writing this? Two damn weeks!!', and he was like, ' Young lady I will not accept that kind of language or disrespect in my classroom! You're going straight to the principal!'. I was about him the creep, but I thought better of it and just went."

" Wow. Dawn I didn't know you had it in you!"

" Xander!!" Willow eyed him down from across the room.

" I mean, bad Dawn, bad bad Dawn. You shouldn't do that anymore." Xander giggled to himself and took another bite from his doughnut.

" Seriously Dawn, you can't just go around doing what you want just because Buffy's dead." Willow, who was being brutally truthful, regretted her last comment. " I mean you ha-"

" Hey, it's okay. You're right Will'. I don't know what's come over me. It's like I'm not Dawn anymore.

" Yeah, I got that same feeling, kiddo. Willow walked over and embraced Dawn tightly. Dawn returned the hug and smiled.

" I'll try to behave better."

" Hey, maybe later we can help you make-up that paper?" Tara, who had quietly submersed herself in the doughnuts, spoke up in between bites.

" I'd like that."

" Hey guys, I need to tell all of you something. Something very important. You all might want to take a seat for this." Giles spoke in a quiet voice. His set-up was perfect. Now where was he going to go from here?

" I got a call from the Council this morning. It seems that with Buffy's death I was left without a Slayer to watch over. And who needs a slayerless watcher. Apparently the Council doesn't.

" Giles, what are you trying to say?" Xander, who could tell by Giles' tone and facial expressions, knew that something was not right.

" What I'm trying to say is that I've officially been terminated as a watcher."

"But why? How can they do that to you, Giles?" Young Dawn had not yet learned of the true cruelty of life.

" Well, since Buffy has now died twice under my watch, they believe that I would be better suited as an advisor or researcher for the Council."

" But it wasn't your fault?" Dawn had still not fully grasped it.

" They are aware of that Dawn, but for my own health, they insist that I no longer be a watcher. Faith has Wesley and the Council has more watchers lined up just in case."

" Say you take the job as a researcher, can you still stay here?" Willow inquired, already knowing the answer to come.

" I'm afraid not. I'd have to go back to England for who knows how long. It could be a couple weeks to a couple months, pending the upcoming events."

" And those would be?" 

Xander was now standing across from Giles.

" Well, with Buffy gone, they need someone to watch over the hellmouth."

" I'm guessing you're referring to Faith."

"Yes, I am."

"Last I heard, Faith was locked up in some jail in L.A." 

" Well, she still is. That's the problem. They want me over there to help them figure out what to do."

" Honestly, can't they do anything without you?" Willow had spoken up from her sofa position.

" Heh heh... I guess not."

" So are you going?" Dawn asked impatiently.

" They gave me till Monday to decide. If I don't go, I'm fully terminated from the Council, meaning I'm forced back to England since I'm not officially an American citizen."

" Those sons of bitches!" Xander was in a full tirade.

" I know, but there's nothing I can do."

" What if Buffy came back?"

Silence. Pure silence. The music had been turned off earlier, so the house was dead silent. All eyes were on the only demon, or former-demon, in the room. Anya's smile quickly faded. In one voice, the whole group spoke.

" What?"

" What if she came back?" Anya had been fully serious when making this farfetched comment and firmly stood behind it.

" Anya, honestly, this is not a time for jokes. Especially of that nature." Giles said this in a harsh tone, nearly bringing Anya to tears.

" There are ways, you know? Ways to bring people back."

" Yeah Anya, we know. We, or should I say Dawn, tried it with Joyce," Xander replied using a much lighter tone than Giles had.

" No, silly, not that way. There are other ways. There are peop-, check that, demons that can bring people back."

" How? Tell us how, Anya!" Dawn was now fully turned towards Anya and was more attentive than she had been in a long time.

" Well, back in my 'darker' days I dated, I mean, met some interesting demons. Not all of them are bad. Some, for the right price, negotiate with the PTB to gain back the lives of others."

" The right price?" Dawn didn't like the sound of that.

" Yeah, it's not always money though. In fact, most of the time they demand that you fight some other demon for them."

" You lost me, An', " Xander stated, looking for a clearer picture.

" These demons, we'll call them 'The Negotiators', aren't very big. Actually, they're rather small and defenseless. The only thing they have going for them is the ability to bargain for life. So say, some other demon comes looking for a negotiator, the negotiator is going to need some protection. See what I mean?"

" I liked the money part better," Xander was a bit more relaxed at the new information.

" So let me get this straight," Giles was also brightened by this new revelation," we go to this negotiator, fight a fight for it, and it negotiates with the PTB for the life of Buffy."

" That's about it."

"Wait a sec," Tara spoke up, " if we do whatever this negotiator asks, then it'll only negotiate for Buffy's life. It won't can't just bring her back?"

" That's where this demon gets most of its enemies from." Anya said sadly." It doesn't always succeed. And when it fails, the families come a callin'."

" Wait, but this is Buffy! They have to grant her life, don't they?" Dawn was in tears. Her sister had a chance of being alive, and now there were complications. Dawn's emotions were running high, as she ran over and jumped on Willow. She embraced her tightly and wept into Willow's gray sweater.

" Don't worry, Dawn, " Willow tried to comfort her, " now that there's a chance, we won't let it go." Willow stroked her hand through Dawn's hair, as the little one continued weeping.

" Anya, " Giles inquired firmly, " why the bloody hell didn't you say anything earlier? Like a month ago!!"

" I was in the hospital for about two weeks recovering from the wreck, " Anya defended herself, " and one more reason. To my knowledge, in the entire history of this demon, millions have attempted to bring someone back. Only seven have ever succeeded. Nearly everyone who tries ends up dying while fighting in the battle. I'm sorry."

" No Anya, I'm sorry." Giles was wrong and he knew it. " I shouldn't have yelled at you. This new information is the best news we've heard so far. Thank you."

Suddenly the whole room fell silent.

* Knock. Knock. Knock.* Someone or something was at the door, waiting to be greeted.

" Is anyone expecting company?" Xander asked with a nervous feeling in his stomach.

" Not really. Except for Spike, and he hasn't been around for weeks," Giles answered as he approached the weapons chest behind the sofa.

* Knock. Knock. Knock.*

" Xander, you and Giles go check it out, " Willow commanded from her spot on the sofa.

" Yeah, I'll go get killed off by some demon from hell who has decided to extract revenge on us for some reason, while you and the rest of the girls just sit back and watch, " Xander replied in his most sarcastic and annoying voice.

" Oh just come on, " Giles insisted as he went towards the door.

* Knock. Knock. Knock.* The knocking was now getting fiercer as the person or thing behind the door was getting quite impatient.

Xander, who had gotten an axe out from among the various weapons, threw the door open, as Giles took aim at whatever was behind the door.

" Bloody hell!! Have you all lost your bloody minds?!?!" Spike had quickly made note of the weapons being pointed at him, and in an act of surprise, more than fear, jumped back.

" Oh God, Spike it's you!" Giles and Xander quickly dropped down their weapons, with Xander taking an extra second, just to make sure. " We're so sorry. We didn't know who it could've been this late at night. We thought you were some kind of demon creature from hell."

" Oh gee guys, thanks!" Spike was now more relaxed as he casually followed Giles and Xander into the house.

"Hey guys, you'll never believe who's here!" Giles announced to the awaiting girls.

The blond vamp slowly made his way into the room and into the arms of his lil' bit.

" Spike!" Dawn cried. " You're back! You're finally back!" She hugged him dearly and he returned it just as eagerly. " Oh Spike, there's so much to tell you about."

" Hey, don't worry pet. There's plenty of time for talk tonight. So where's the beer?"

" Eh, sorry Spike, we weren't exactly expecting you," Willow said in a pleasant and apologetic tone.

" Yeah, as a matter of fact, where have you been all this time, Spike? " Xander inquired from his newly arrived friend. 

Just as Spike was about to shoot back with an answer, Giles stopped him.

" There'll be time for stories later, Spike. As Dawn told you, there is big news to tell and it can't wait any longer."

" So what's this very important news flash that you're all just dying to tell me?"

" We can bring her back, " Dawn eagerly told him.

" You can't possibly be talking about-" Spike was stunned. In the past month it had never occurred to him to try and bring her back.

" Yes, I am. I'm talking about Buffy. We can bring Buffy back to life, Spike."

" Buffy...back." Spike processed the thought through his mind, as he plumped down onto the couch.

TBC... 


End file.
